Devices for making mechanical connections between objects are well known. Such devices include those which are intended to make a permanent connection, such as adhesives, weldments, solder joints, and rivets. Other known devices allow objects to be connected and disconnected repeatedly. One example of the latter is a hook and loop system such as those bearing the tradename VELCRO. Other connector systems involve mushroom-like projections which are inserted into corresponding apertures so as to resist shear movement after insertion. Other connector systems involve an array of apertures and a corresponding array of projections which are forcibly pressed axially into the aperture array. These examples all bear the disadvantage that the strength of the connection depends on the force required for engagement, and the correspondent force required for disengagement. The latter two examples bear the further disadvantage that precise alignment of the objects is required in order to effect the engagement of the connectors.